


Famous/Celebrity Student

by Zanne



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humor, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student is coming to McKinley High, and Rachel is determined to make him join Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous/Celebrity Student

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to angelofmercy for agreeing to beta! Murphy owns all. (Originally posted: 7/2/10)

“We have been blessed by the gods of fortune,” Rachel announced as she walked into the glee practice room, a wide smile nearly splitting her face with a blinding show of teeth.

“What is it now?” Puck drawled and glanced over, his eyes landing on her chest and staying there as she bounced on her toes with barely restrained excitement. “Did Vocal Adrenaline get wiped out by strep throat? Or a bus?”

“Did Sears have a sale?” Santana called out as she filed her nails.

“Did Mr. Schuester agree to let me design our Sectionals costumes?” Kurt asked hopefully, propping one hand lightly over his chest, wrist arched high. “I keep telling him, fashion is one sure way to convince the judges we have talent.”

“We’ve got talent, Kurt,” Artie demurred, clearing his throat. Tina agreed with a sharp nod of her head and a small smile aimed in Artie's direction. 

“I still say nude sequined lycra and ostrich feather fans will blind them to any faults,” Kurt pointed out. “It worked wonders for Britney Spears.”

“I’m blind just hearing about it,” Puck told him. “I’m not wearing a chick outfit.”

Rachel huffed and stamped her foot, her strident voice ringing through the room. “I have news that will ensure our victory at Sectionals, and none of you are listening! It’s no wonder we’re destined for failure!”

Mercedes rolled her eyes in Kurt’s direction, who hid his grin behind his splayed fingers, and she said, “Alright, Rachel. Tell us what’s up before you get a nosebleed or somethin’.”

“That only happened once!” Rachel insisted. “My humidifier was broken!”

“Whatever,” Quinn snapped, one hand resting on her belly as she tried to make herself comfortable in the plastic seats. “Just spill it.”

Rachel posed herself in the center of the room until all eyes were upon her, hands clasped in front of her chest as if she were praying. Once the room fell silent, she announced in her best show voice, “McKinley High is getting a _new student_.”

The room broke into a chorus of groans, Puck speaking for all of them, “That’s it? That’s the big news?” He pointed at a small boy who had come in to grab a forgotten trumpet case and said, “That kid’s new and no one cares.”

“Uh…I’ve been in your class since second gra-“ the boy began, before his friend grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out the door.

“Wait for it….” Rachel recognized their growing restlessness and couldn’t hold it in any longer, running the words together in her excitement. “It’sJustinBieber!”

Her squeal was joined by something very similar from Kurt, gaining him several questioning looks from the other boys in the glee club.

“He’s the dude who sings like a girl, right?” Puck asked.

“He’s…beautiful,” Kurt sighed. “So delicate...like a Limoge.”

“What’s so great about him?” Puck demanded. “His voice hasn’t even broken, yet! We’ve already got Kurt for the girly parts,” he added, jerking his thumb in Kurt’s direction.

Kurt looked at Puck as if he wasn’t sure if that were a compliment. “He is a teen singing sensation, the likes of which have not been seen since Hanson.”

“Who?”

“Cretin.”

Rachel frowned primly in Puck’s direction. “If we have the talents of Justin Bieber on our side, nothing can stop us!” She skirted her eyes in Finn’s direction. “No offense, Finn.”

The rest of the gang still looked doubtful, but Finn spoke up with a modicum of enthusiasm. “So, what’s the plan?”

  



End file.
